


The gay actor

by dazaiosamu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaiosamu/pseuds/dazaiosamu
Summary: Kyomoto Taiga and Hokuto Matsumura never dealt with the past and now they have to suffer until their love reignites.
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo & Jesse Lewis, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 4





	The gay actor

CHAPTER 1  
There were times when Taiga would wonder how he had ended up in his position. Without answers, he would live as he really had no time to sit and ponder the meaning of life. Taiga is fragile and unlike most of his friends would say, he’s an emotional man. The college life is not made for him, the whole notion that students should spend fifteen hours on assignments is something he would never agree with or even attempt. He spends his time playing guitar and writing plays. It’s not like he’s studying for his dreams, his father much against his wishes, wanted Taiga to become a doctor. No matter what Taiga would say or protest, his father would always have the final word. There’s no escaping it. Whatever Taiga would say or do never satisfied his father and regardless of his mother's words, Taiga knew becoming a doctor was the only option. His best friend had told him before, “If you listen to your father you’ll regret it.” Juri would always say the things Taiga needed to hear, but he didn’t necessarily follow through with them. Juri was unlike the rest of Taiga’s friends, he was outspoken, kind of a whore but he was all the more loveable. Juri had taken care of Taiga most of his life. Juri met Taiga by circumstance, more clearly, Juri was trying to hit on Taiga until he realized Taiga wasn’t a girl. To this day, Juri finds this humerus, and Taiga responds by blushing and denying such events. Ever since Juri has taken care of Taiga and seen him as someone who needs to be protected.

As Taiga’s roommate Juri tends to overshare, in fact, he doesn’t know what it means to shut up. “Kyomo, you know I can tell when you stopped paying attention.” Taiga rolls over, “Then stop talking.” Juri laughed, “Sometimes you can be so mean.” Taiga stands up to walk to his night table to pick up his phone, “I guess I can be, oh that reminds me, Jesse texted.” Juri nods his head, “He probably wants to know about Kochi again.” Taiga knew it had to be true, Jesse hadn’t shut up about the cute boy from his biology class and talked Taiga’s ear off. “Is he ever going to ask him out?” Juri stopped and thought about it, “I hope so, Jesse needs a new boyfriend, he’s been stuck on his last far too long.” Jesse has always been the kind of guy that can take over anyone's heart. Not to mention Taiga’s too. It was only a small crush that Taiga had on Jesse when they were growing up. It wasn’t anything serious and Taiga got over it quickly. Jesse never knew, and he never will. It was fate that brought these three together, and unluckily the only straight member of this trio was Juri. “Yeah, but Jesse has his own pace.” Juri got up to look at his calendar, “Speaking of pace, did you want to go to the play the drama club is holding?” Taiga forgot about it, “Oh- I don’t know, who’s the cast?” Juri flipped through the pamphlet, “Shintaro Morimoto, Hokuto Matsu-” Taiga interrupted, “Yeah, no thanks.” Juri plopped down on his chair slightly irritated at the blond, “Can you get over that already, this is the second time you haven’t done something because he's there.” Taiga felt his hands start to sweat and his stomach get upset, “There’s nothing to get over, I just don’t want to be there when he’s in there.” Juri looked Taiga in the eyes and squinted, “What if we invited Jesse and Kochi, then it’ll have a purpose.” Taiga sat in silence for a moment, “If you promise to leave me alone I’ll go.” Juri smirked and texted the two boys. It’s a date, Juri thought. 

Juri and Taiga walked over from their housing section to main campus, “Where does Kochi live anyways.” Taiga had never been close to Kochi as Juri has. “He’ll walk himself, he’s closer to the theater.” Taiga nodded and heard steps running behind them. “Kyomo!” The scent of Jesse’s cologne hit Taiga’s face. “Jesse, you’re late.” Jesse smiled, “I’m fashionably late.” Juri rolled his eyes. “Anyways, your boyfriend is already there.” Jesse turned red, “He’s not my..” Taiga cut him off, “Oh please, let’s not do this, ask him out already.” Jesse huffed back, “How do we even know he’s.. You know.” Juri let out a chuckle, “Trust me when I say I know a straight man when I see one.” The trio headed up the stairs and into the entrance. Taiga looked back at Juri, “You always say you’re straight but what about the boy from class 3-” Juri blurted out, “We’re here!” Jesse laughed, everyone looked back at them. Kochi turned his head to see the boys and walked to meet with them, “Hey guys, it’s kind of cold in here.” Jesse somehow was next to Kochi, “Should I keep you warm?” Taiga looked over to Juri with a ‘kill me,’ look. The boys went and got their tickets and sat three rows from the front. Juri looked over to Taiga and whispered, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Taiga grunted back, “Now you’re worried? You’re the reason we’re here.” Juri shrugged. Taiga would be lying if he said he didn’t feel sick to his stomach. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see his face again, or even worse, hear his voice. Regardless of his feelings, the curtains lifted and the show had begun. 

Shintaro’s character was named Yu, a prince who was destined for greatness. He acted his heart out and Taiga’s eyes followed. Taiga felt his heartbeat louder and louder as he knew his character would soon appear. Hokuto played Keito, the knight. Taiga had read the play plenty of times to know that the boy would soon appear, but he tried his best to keep himself collected.

“I cannot live this life anymore Keito! I was not supposed to be a prince, I was not made for this. Keito, answer me! Keito!”

Taiga’s heart hit the floor as he walked upon the stage. His black locks peered on his forehead, his eyes sparkled as the lights hit his frame. His face, it hurt to see it, it hurt to see him look over. It hurt to hear him,

"Yu-sama, I have never left your side. How many times do I have to tell you! I am always going to be by your side, to stand next to you is my purpose in this world. I have never left.”

Taiga felt his eyes start to disobey his thoughts. He begged his body not to do this, not here. Juri felt the boy’s body tremble and slowly looked over. The blond boy's face had tears streaming down, a silent cry. Juri put his hand over Taiga's and squeezed it. Taiga thought he was passed it, he thought the lingering feelings of sadness were gone. He was wrong. The young actor was speaking his lines and finally turned to the audience to deliver his line. Hokuto looked straight down the middle to meet the eyes of the crying boy. Hokuto’s body froze, his mouth went dry and his throat clenched. He tried to remember this is no place to mess up, the spotlight was on him, everyone was watching. He collected his thoughts and continued on. Taiga felt his heart shatter. This was a mistake. 

The play went on and finally came to an end. The cast came out and bowed. They applauded and were ready to leave. Kochi led them out and asked, “Actually, my best friend played the led, could we go say congratulations?” Taiga’s skin curled up and he looked to Juri. Juri understood his friend was about to speak until he saw Jesse’s face. Taiga followed the trail of Juri’s eyes and saw how much Jesse wanted to spend time with Kochi. Taiga cleared his throat, “Why not? Let’s go.” Jesse beamed brightly and that was enough to satisfy Taiga. His legs were shaky but nonetheless he went on. They approached the brown-haired prince, Kochi went to hug him and introduced everyone. Shintaro seemed kind and was someone Taiga could come to be friends with. They went on and talked about the play, and Taiga’s nervousness left as it was just the five of them in the theater. Shintaro told them how hard it was to practice and how much he had fun. Juri glanced over and Taiga ever so often to make sure he was okay. As time passed by the boys grew tired, Juri stood up, “I think we should get some sleep.” Taiga nodded, “I need to go to the restroom first.” Shintaro nodded, “It’s behind the stage.” Taiga got up and started walking towards the back, he opened his phone to see his father had texted him. As he was about to open the text he hit someone, and without needing a word he knew who it was. Fuck.

Taiga’s hands gave up on him and his phone hit the floor, he looked up to see his face. The black-haired boy looked him in the eyes without saying anything at all. He quickly backed up and cleared his throat. Taiga’s breath became heavy, he didn’t know what to do, so he picked his phone up and walked away to enter the restroom. Hokuto stood still, not moving an inch; Taiga was about to enter the room, his body halfway past the door, “Why?” He whispered. Hokuto barely heard him, “What?” Taiga’s body turned away from Hokuto’s, “I said, why?” Hokuto turned around slowly, “What are you asking me?” Taiga turned back to look at him. “Why did you leave? You left without saying anything, you didn’t even tell me why.” Hokuto took a deep breath, “How was I supposed to tell you, we were in love there was no excuse-” Taiga’s anger boiled, “Exactly! There was no excuse, Hokuto. One day you’re spamming me text messages about how much I mean to you and the next you’ve disappeared, but who cares right? Everything always works out for Hokuto fucking Matsumura doesn’t it?” Hokuto was taken back and didn’t know how to exactly reply, “It’s not like that.” Taiga scoffed, “Oh? Then please entertain me.” Hokuto took a brief pause, “I didn’t know how to tell you, we had planned everything, to leave together and I promise you I was going to go, but then... I was offered to come here and I couldn’t turn down the chance to study here. I didn’t do it to hurt you, I did it because either way, I was going to hurt you, and this way I didn’t have to see it.” Taiga’s heart wanted another answer, he wanted to hear ‘I never stopped loving you.’ Taiga replied, “You’re such a coward. You act like I wouldn’t have understood, I’m here anyway. I ended up here anyway so the only thing you managed to do is hurt your friends and the only person who loved you.” Hokuto had no words to say, Taiga was right. Hokuto lost everything that day, but he had no other choice. Taiga turned to go inside the restroom, “You never cease to disappoint me, Hokuto Matsumura.”


End file.
